Yandere Sim: not so lovesick, but animemanga-ish
by Happygoluckymegami
Summary: My first Yan Sim fanfic, but it's not so lovesick. watching as the characters of Yandere simulator and the Aishi sibling, go through anime/manga high school life, with moments that will make you say, "I've seen/read enough Anime/Manga to know where this will lead to." pls leave a review.


**Megami: Hey there Yandere sim fans, I'm Megami & I'm a big fan of Yandere Simulator and this is my First Yandere sim fanfic, In this fanfic, it's a not so lovesick story, but a usual anime/manga like story. Basically, you've seen enough anime & read enough manga to know where this is gonna lead. But there's a twist in this story, we've got additional characters in & the ones we know will get a name.**

 **Here's what i'm Talking about: Yandere-kun will be Aishi Ayato, this is name i seen fans give him, He's gonna be Ayano's older brother who's a 3rd year. Aishi Ayano, the girl we love and know is the 2nd year middle sister. Short hair yandere-chan is known as Aishi Ayana, the young 1st sister. And lastly, Rival-chan aka old Osana is Najimi Akari, Osana's younger sister, who's a 1st year. In some of my fanfics, i usually add an oc, but this one won't get one, not because i don't want to, I just can't think of a good oc for yandere sim. Anyway, on to the story. Btw, they wearing the black & red uniform, the one that yandere dev as planned.**

* * *

It's was a beautiful morning today, and the students of Akademi high was chatting & walking to the school, everything was going great for the first day of school.

Well, if your childhood friend wasn't mad at you for almost being late, despite the fact that you have plenty of time to get to school. Yamada Taro was apologizing to his childhood friend, Najimi Osana for being a little late. The orange haired tsundere kept arguing to him, Her blonde haired sister was trying to calm Osana down, as this was nothing new to her. As long as she can remember, this has been happening since they were kids, it was fun at first, but it was getting old now.

"You always keep me waiting." Osana said, very upset. "I'm sorry." Taro apologized. "This is just like middle school again." she stated. "Onee-chan, can you please forgive Taro-nii-san, it's the first day of school after all, and I want see the whole school." Akari pleaded, hoping that Osana would stop. Osana sighs. "Alright, I'll forgive you this once, But I want you to meet at the rooftop on lunch time, got it.?" she says. "Alright." Taro agreed, but as soon as they stop and were about to make there way to the school building, that's when they notice 3 students around their age were making their way towards the school.

The 3 students look very alike, but you can easily tell them apart. The tall one was a young man who looked the oldest. His hair was black and short, his bangs were parted to the right. His was wearing the boy's uniform, except he wasn't wearing the blazer or tie, and had brown shoes. The girl in the middle had long black hair in a ponytail, while her bangs were parted to the right. She wore the girl's uniform with black stockings. The last one was a girl who looked like the girl in the middle, only she looked younger and had short hair. She also wore the girl's uniform, but with a black sweater and black socks the stop to her knees.

The 3 students walked passed them as if they didn't see them. Osana had broken the silence. "Who were those guys?" she asked. "No idea, maybe they're new here." Taro replied as they continue to walk and show Akari the school.

 _50 mins later_

After showing Akari around, the made their way to school fountain, where Taro always sat and read his book, Some of the other students were also around chatting with old friends. As much as Taro like to read, he couldn't really focus on reading, after seeing the mysterious students, he couldn't help but be curious about them. _'Who were those guys?'_ he thought.

"Hey Yamada." Someone called. Taro looked up from his book, A young man around his age with shaggy black hair, wearing a headband and martial arts robe. He was also carrying a few water bottles. "Masuta-san" He greeted the martial arts leader. "Something on your mind? You seemed deep in thought." he asked. "Well, I saw some students who i've never seen before,and i'm curious about them." he told Budo. "Well, what do these students look like?" Budo asked. "They had pale skin, black hair, grey eyes and their faces look pretty similar to each other." After Taro told all he knew, Budo gave him a puzzled look. "Yamada, you me to tell me that you don't know the Aishi siblings?" He asked. "No, i don't believe i have." he said confused. "Yamada, Aishi Ayato is the older sibling, he's been in our class for 2 years now. Well make that 3 years now." Budo inform him.

Taro was surprised to hear this, he didn't even know that the young man was even a student here, nor did he even know that he was in his classes. Osana spoke out just now. "Then what about the girls then?" "The girl in the ponytail is Aishi ayano, one of the members had seen her in his previous classes. I'm assuming the other girl is their youngest sister." Akari had spoken too. "I actually know that girl. She's Aishi Ayana. We went to the same middle school together." this catches their attention. "Wait, how come you didn't say anything before?" Osana asked. "You guys weren't really listening to me, and i tried to tell you earlier." Akari says, pouting. Budo then notices the time on his phone. "Gonna go, it's almost 8." Budo runs off. "I'm gonna go too." Akari says, then walk to her class. "Don't be late class, Taro." Osana then leaves too. Seeing that he was by himself, decided that he might as well get to class early too.

As he runs off to his classroom, he made his way inside and run up the stairs. As he got to the second floor, he unexpectedly bumps into something and falls. However he didn't feel anything pain at all. His face and his hand landed on something soft. He then heard a gasp, it sounded like it was coming from a girl. That's when Taro realized what happen, and quickly got off the girl he land on. And as if his luck was going bad on him, the girl he land on was the same girl he saw earlier this morning. Her face was blushing, and she was pretty upset too.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone was coming down the stair!" He said, bowing to her, hoping this day didn't wouldn't get worst with two girls getting made at him. "It's alright." she said. That was the first time he heard her speak, her voice was actually pretty, but it sounded dull & cold, Almost as if she didn't care. He stood up and held his hand out to her, and she accepted it. But after she got up, she left.

They both made their way to their classes before the bell, unknown to Taro, Ayano faces was blushing but with a soft expression.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Megami: Sorry if this seem short, i sort of rush making this, let me know what you think of it. That's all folks, see ya next time.**

 **P.S. this was supposed to be posted almost a week ago, but for some reason, it wouldn't let me post.**


End file.
